1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an abdominal exercise device that provides leg support for users using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Individuals often perform abdominal exercises to strengthen and reduce the size of their abdomen area. In order to effectively execute abdominal exercises (e.g. sit ups and crunches) individuals typically lie on their backs and with the help of another person to hold their legs, lift their upper torso off the floor by contracting their lower abdominal muscles. It is uncomfortable for many individuals to lie on their backs when carrying out abdominal exercises; individuals who have back problems, who are out of shape, and those who are overweight have great difficulty and may even find abdominal exercises off-putting because of the position they must partake. Furthermore, finding someone to hold your legs is not always possible or may be a source of embarrassment for some individuals. This is problematic for individuals those who would like to strengthen their abdomen because they must resort to doing so in uncomfortable positions and without any leg support.
Therefore, it would be desirable in the art to provide an abdominal exercise device that provides support for both the user's legs and torso.